More Than Just Friends
by Page of Doom
Summary: Hoshi and Zack have been friends since they were young. But for childhood friends feeling can get... confusing.. set during Crisis Core, though some parts take place before. Better than it sounds, I'm just bad at summaries. Somewhat better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Story name: More Than Just Friends**

**Fandom: FFVII(Crisis Core)**

**Pairings: ZackXOC, and perhaps one other, I'm not telling though ;)**

**Summary:Hoshi and Zack have been friends since they were young. After Zack left for SOLIDER, they thought they were separated forever. But, through a twist of fate, the two are reunited. Happy to see each other, they thought things could go back to the way the were when they were young. But for childhood friends feeling can get... confusing.. set during Crisis Core, though some parts take place before. **

**A/N:**

**After much procrastination, chapter one of my fanfiction is complete!**

**I think part of the reason I wrote this was, once upon a time, I was playing Crisis Core, and I was at the point where Tifa messages you asking "Are there any blonds in SOLIDER?" or something like that. Then I was thinking about TifaXCloud then I was thinking, "What if it was like that with Zack? What if he had a childhood friend?" So then I got to work on this, wrote the first three and a half chapters, threw out chapters 3 and 4 cuz they sucked(XD) Then procrastinated on typing it, and finally, typed the first chapter. **

**Well, this is my first FFVII fic(I know I already have one but: A) that one is crazy B) As I said before, I started this one on paper a long time ago. This is also my first not-stupid fic in... awhile! XD IDK how long. **

**I am currently working on a drawing of my OC because I'm not good at descriptions. **

**I dunno if this title will work well, I might need a better title. Help me, please?**

**Well, without further ado, I present to you, More Than Just friends, chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII any of the characters, blah blah blah...**

**ENOUGH RAMBLING ALREADY! **

* * *

*Hoshi's PoV*

Back when I was little-and I mean _really _little, as in, six years old-I was the shyest person I knew. The shyest person _alive, _perhaps. I never talked or played with any of the other kids in Gongaga, I just sat outside quietly, watching them laugh and play together. I didn't think any of them would ever notice me, but one particular boy did, and, it surprises me to say so but I'm actually glad he did.

But… I'm moving too fast. I mean, you don't even know who I am, do you? My name is Hoshi Kimura. My father died a month before I was born, so I've been raised by just my mom my whole entire life. My mom's always been sort of protective of me, and treated me like a cute little girl, putting me in dresses and ribbons and all that crap. I always hate girly things like dresses.

When I was 6, my black hair reached down to my waist, and my green eyes always seemed lost in thought, even if I was talking with my mom, who was the only person I ever talked to. I remember that particular day it was slightly windy, and my hair would constantly get in my face and my green dress threatened to fly up, revealing my underwear to the nearby children (although, at the moment no one was outside) "I don't like the wind." I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest. That's when a boy's loud shouts scared me half to death. "Die, monsters!" he shouted. I looked up to see a boy jumping around, fighting invisible monsters with a stick. "You will not win, you never have!" he said. The boy had spikey black hair, and seemed to be around my age. He was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans. I watched him jump around, shouting things such as, "You smelly monsters won't hurt anyone!" or, "Give up, I am the best fighter alive!"

It felt like I was watching him for hours, and I was actually enjoying it. He made me laugh sometimes. The way he thought he was really beating monsters to a pulp. I thought watching him would be perfectly fine, that he would catch me at all. But apparently I laughed a little too hard. He turned around and looked at me. I made a small squeaking noise and looked down. "Are you okay?" he asked. "The monsters aren't hurting you, are they?" I paused. _Say something! _I thought. "Uh, no." I said. "And if they do attack me, I'll kill them." The boy looked surprised. "You? But, you're just a girl. A girl in a dress!" Okay, now _that _was not cool. I got upset and picked up a stick, pouting. "Oh yeah? Well, watch _this_!" I slashed at the air with one big swing. "I beat that monster easy." I said, sticking out my lounge. The boy smiled. "Look out girl, there's one behind you!" I turned around to see him slash at the air about 10 feet behind me. "I killed him for you." He said. I laughed as we continued to pretend to fight all the monsters attacking our home.

We spent the next long while slashing away at invisible monsters, laughing the whole time. We stopped when our moms called me in for lunch. ("Hoshi! You're a mess! What have you been doing?" "Fighting monsters, mommy. Me n' my new friend-""My new friend and _I" _"My new friend and I are protecting everyone from the monsters!" "Well, it's good to see you made a new friend! What's her name?" "My friend is a _he_ mommy. And I don't know his name yet.") But as soon we were both outside again, it was back to beating up monsters. After a while, we got tired and plopped down next to each other in the grass. "The monsters are running away!" I shouted. The boy cheered. "We did it!" he said. I laughed. We paused, looked at each other, and laughed more. Then I heard a shout from my mom. "Hoshi! Come one in for dinner!" I sighed "Well, bye friend," I sighed. The boy smiled. "Zack. My name's Zack Fair! I am 7 years old!" I smiled. "I'm Hoshi Kimura. I'm six!" I said. I was about to run inside, but I stopped in turned around. "Hey Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this what…. Fun feels like?"

"I dunno. I mean, I guess it is."

I ran back to Zack and hugged him "Thanks Zack." I said. "Thanks for teaching me fun." I said. Before either of us could say another word, my mom shouted again. "Hoshi! Dinner! Now!" I laughed. "I don't want my mom to be mad," I said. "I better go. Goodbye Zack!"

That night, all I talked about was Zack. "And then, Zack was about to get hit by a _huge _monster, but I saved him…. Then, finally, all the monsters ran away and we were heroes!" My mom laughed. Well I think this hero needs her rest," she said. "Aw, do I have to?"

"You don't want to be tired when you fight monsters, do you?"

"No. But just 5 more minutes! There are some things I forgot to tell you!"

"You can tell me in the morning." Already, I was being carried to my bedroom, changed into pajamas and tucked in. "Good night, my little angel." My mom said. She left the room and began to close my door. "I don't want it cracked today mommy," I said. "That's my big, brave girl." And with that, the door shut completely.

I must've been lying in bed for all of about 2 minutes when I jumped down from my bed, unable to sleep. I smoothed out my blue nightgown with the little chocobo pattern on it and walked towards the window. I looked out my small window and at the night sky. "Tomorrow," I whispered, "more monsters will come here, I know it. But the great heroes, Zack and Hoshi will take care of them." Finally, I shuffled to bed, and fell asleep, dreaming of Zack and I, grown up, fighting real monsters, protecting each other and everyone who needed protection. It had to be one of the best dreams I had at that age.

* * *

**A/N **

**So what do you think? Chapter 2 will be in Zack's PoV, 3 in Hoshi's, and so on and so forth, though occasionally the order might change.**

**A little on the short side, I know, but the chapters will get longer! Don't worry!**

**Anyways, reviews equal updates! And I except constructive criticism, but I hate flames! It's not perfect, I know, but I think it's pretty good for my first time in awhile doing something not-stupid. Although some characters are slightly... not smart...**

**Hoshi: Hey! Zack is perfectly smart!**

**Zack: Yeah!**

**Me: I'm teasing! Jeez!**

**Anyways, until next time,**

**sayonara!**

**~Animecookiefairy**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

REVIEWS!

...review.

LOL, Thanks UnderdogAngel for your review ^^ I figured it was you... :D ...That sounded SO stalker-ish! I can *barely* draw... I've been too busy to draw the pic though. . High schools been keeping me on my toes, mainly because I'm in on of the best schools in the country. I'll try to find time in my busy secdule though. Maybe during the weekend. Poor Zack D: LOL.

Anyways, about this chapter... this is better than the last chapter, maybe. I dunno. It seems a little better, and it was MUCH harder to write. The opening came to me quickly, but the rest was hard. *sigh*

But, anyways, here's chapter two!

* * *

*Zack's PoV*

_6 years later_

"I'm sorry Hoshi"

"Why do you have to leave so early?"

"I should've told you earlier. Things change."

"You said you wouldn't leave for another month."

I sighed and looked at my best friend Hoshi. She was crying. More than I expected, actually. I figured she would be upset, at the most. But I guess she has a reason to be crying so much. I mean, for one, part of my birthday present to her was telling her I was leaving for SOLIDER in a month.

Well, I guess I should start from the beginning. It all started about 2 weeks ago, on Hoshi's birthday.

"Zack!" Hoshi threw her arms around me excitedly. "Welcome to my 12th birthday party… if that's what you want to call it." She laughed a little. It wasn't much of a party, just her, her mom, and me. But I was happy to be there. "I got you a present!" I said, holding the black bag up. Hoshi cheered "Just put it there with the other two." She pointed to a table with a green bag and a yellow bag. I nodded and placed the bag on the table. "Happy twelfth, Hoshi," I said, giving her a pat on the head. She pouted and pushed my hand away. "I just want to be a teenager already! You're thirteen! Lucky!" I laughed. "It's not as exciting as it sounds," I said. Hoshi giggled. "That's 'cause you're weird," she said. "I am not!" I defended. Her mom laughed a little. "Okay, little lovebirds-""MOM! Me n' Zack are _friends_! Nothing more than that!" Hoshi said, blushing. Her mom must've called us "lovebirds" at least once a day. Maybe twice. It annoyed Hoshi, and, to be honest, it annoyed me too, sometimes. I just didn't say anything. "Just sit down, you two. Hoshi needs to open her presents!"' Hoshi sat on the floor and I sat next to her. Her mom picked up the green bag. "Can't she open mine first?" I asked. "No." her mom said. "Mom's gifts first." I sighed and Hoshi giggled. "Don't worry Zack, last ones are the most special!" she said, opening the present. It was a dress. "Of course." Hoshi said emotionlessly. She held up the violet long-sleeved dress. Her mom didn't notice her disappointment and said, "So do you like it?" cheerfully. "Uh… I love it, Mom!" she said. Then she gave me her "Please help me" look. I smiled and shook my head; she knew that that means "You're on your own, Hoshi." She pouted and I laughed a little. Her mom just smiled and gave her the yellow bag. Hoshi opened the bag, clearly not excited. "Matching hair bows, yay," Hoshi said. I laughed again. 'Poor girl' I thought. "Now for my present," I said, getting up and giving it to her myself. "Go ahead, open it!" Hoshi opened it, and now she was excited! She pulled a small out black box. "Now open the box." I said. Hoshi opened the box. She blinked. "It's so pretty!" she said. "It's a locket." I said. She smiled and pulled the sliver locket out of the box. "Zack… thank you so much!" she said, smiling. I smiled back, but not as wide. "T-there's a reason I gave you that locket." Hoshi laughed. "Because it's my birthday, silly!" she said. "Seriously, Hoshi. It's more than just that." "Wha-what is it Zack?" I sighed, and prepared to break the news to Hoshi. "it's so you'll have something to remember me by," I said. Hoshi just tilted her head and I sighed again. "Remember when we were young, and I said I was going to be a hero?" Hoshi nodded. "Well, I'm finally going to live that dream. I'm leaving in one month for Shin-ra." "Y-you're going to join SOLIDER?" Hoshi's mom asked. "Zack! Do you realize you could be killed?" Hoshi said. I nodded. "But let's have fun until then, okay?" Hoshi nodded and smiled. Her smile wasn't the goofy, crazy Hoshi grin, but it still made me happy.

And now I was here, leaving earlier than expected, watching Hoshi cry. _Just stay, _a voice in my head said. _Stay with Hoshi forever. Forgot SOLIDER. You're a hero in her eyes. _Those green, tear -filled eyes… "Hoshi… please, don't cry." I walked towards her to give her a hug, and she pushed me away. "Don't cry? Why shouldn't I? I'll probably never see you again. You're probably going to _die_, Zack. And you don't want me to cry?" I looked at her _You're right. I'll stay. _"It's going to be alright, Hoshi." "No it's not! You're my only friend, Zack!" _"You are" or "You were"? _"I know, Hoshi." We were always too busy talking to each other to care about anyone else. We didn't need any other friends. We were worth a million friends to each other. A million and one, maybe. "You can't leave, Zack. I don't want you to." _Then I won't. "_I have to Hoshi." "No you don't!" Hoshi's sadness had clearly turned into anger.

"You don't have to leave, Zack! You're only thinking about yourself! You don't 'have' to get yourself killed! You could stay here!"

I stepped closer, trying to hug her again. She pushed me away, with more force than last time. "Go away." She said. I looked at her, having absolutely no clue what she meant by that. "_Go away!" _this time she shrieked it. "I don't need you! I don't _care _if you get killed! I'd be _happy! _I-I _want _you to die! I-I-_I hate you, Zack Fair! _I never want to see your face again!" I watched her run back home, crying a whole lot more than earlier. She tripped and I was about to run to help her up, but she struggled up and continued to run.

Why did I feel so horrible about this? Hoshi was only my friend. Sure, she was my only friend, but, still, I felt worse than I should. "Hoshi," I mumbled, before walking away constantly thinking about those words. _I hate you, Zack Fair! _"Do you mean it Hoshi? Do you really… hate me?" Of course she means it. "Hate" isn't a word that comes through Hoshi's mouth. Maybe her thoughts, but Hoshi doesn't like to actually express her dislike to others. I sighed and continued to walk, replaying the words over and over again. _I don't care if you get killed! I'd be happy! I hate you, Zack Fair! _Was it true? Did Hoshi really... hate me? _So what if she hates you? You don't need her! She's just a stupid girl! _No matter how many times I thought that, it wouldn't help. I eventually gave up.

I still couldn't understand. It didn't feel like my best friend said she hated me. It felt _much _worse. I felt almost dead. _I want you to die! _Did she mean all that? Honestly, from the heart? All that thinking was making my head hurt, so I stopped. I took one last look back before running off, leaving my home forever.

* * *

Bad chapter ending is bad. LOL

In general, I thought this was an okay chapter. But it was... tense.. I was


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**...I'M SORRRRRYYYYYY! I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER! EVEN IF I WAS GROUNDED, THAT'S NO EXCUSSSEEEE! I SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN GROUNDED IN THE FIRST PLLLLAAACCCCEEE!**

***Please stand by***

**Okay, I'm better now.**

**Anyways, the long-awaited chapter 3 has arrived! ZOMG! EXCITEMENT! **

**Comments(okay, comment. CAN'T A GIRL DREAM? SESH!)**

**UnderdogAngel, you are once again the only reviewer. Arigatou gozaimasu~! **

**Yes. I was tearing up while writing it. So much sadness. Really it was realistic? Yay! I rewrote that chapter once or twice(three or four times? I don't know...) because I didn't like it. Then FINALLY I came up with... well chapter two as you know it now! XD**

**Yesh. Torturing your boyfriend is fun. :D Isn't that right Reno?**

**Reno: Get off my back...**

**Me: NOOOO! I LIKE PIGGYBACK! I LIIIKKKE PIGGGYYYBAAACCCCKKKK!**

**Reno: .**

**Alright, well I need to stop rambling. I have to go back to helping with Thanksgiving dinner in a minute. Then I have to eat, then... I don't know. XD**

* * *

*Hoshi's PoV*

_3 years later_

Standing in front of my house, I watched the younger children laugh and play, just as I used to do. Laughter of small 6 year olds filled the air. You may be thinking it's weird to watch these children playing, but watching people laugh and play was the one thing I could do to occupy my time, and no one my age really played around outside anymore. Occasionally, there would be some couples or friends talking and laughing, and maybe some chasing around in circles for some silly piece of whatever it is that they keep on them, but, no actually playing.

Looking in the distance, I saw a lonely girl, about 6 and half years old, standing alone, looking pretty sad. I was about to go talk to her, when a boy, who seemed to be no more a year older, ran towards her. "Dai! Wait, Yuki thought Dai had to stay inside today!" the girl said. "Well, my mom changed her mind and let me go outside for a bit. Com'n Yuki! Let's go! I want you to meet my friends!" "Yay! Yuki gets to meet Dai's friends! Yuki gets to meet Dai's friends" the girl said running after the boy with more than just a little pep in her step. I sighed. The girl's face when she was standing alone reminded me of myself a long time ago… I was so lonely and sad, but too shy to talk to anyone. There was only one person who had ever talked to me, and he left three years ago. I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead by now. If not he's probably always thinking about how much he hates the girl who _wishes _he was dead.

I sighed again and looked at the silver locket I had worn every day since my twelfth birthday. It was actually from him. To me, it was the greatest gift ever. I opened the locket slowly to reveal a picture of myself and Zack Fair, the greatest friend anyone could wish for. The picture was taken when we were only ten years old, or about two years before he left I closed the locket and tears filled my eyes. "Zack… are you… even still alive? If you are do you… hate me?" I asked, looking up at the sky. "Of course not." A familiar voice said. Oh great, now I'm hearing things. Someone get this girl a strait jacket! "Why are ya just standin' there, Hoshi?" The voice, it knows my name! "Hey, are ya there? It's your best friend, Zack Fair!" I wasn't sure what to say. I was pretty sure I had gone crazy. I mean, really, Zack wasn't _really _here. And if he was, he should be saying how much he hates me. _There's only one thing I can do. _I turned around to hug him. To my surprise, there was actually someone there to hug. I started to cry. "You're really here. You're really, _really _here. And you're not mad at me." "Of course not." Zack said, laughing. "Now as much as I'm enjoying this hug, I really want to see your face." I smiled and pushed away from the hug. I expected to see Zack's smiling face just like it used to be. But what was really there scared me…

For the most part he was normal. But the one thing different was he was _covered _in blood. I screamed. "Is something wrong?" Zack asked. I couldn't say anything. I tried to scream but nothing came out. I just stood there frozen, staring at what he became. Every second it got worse and worse. He was slowly turning into nothing.

A scream escaped my lips as I sat up quickly in bed. "It was all just a dream…" I said quietly. Tears quickly flowed down my eyes. "It was all a dream; it was all a dream, Hoshi. Just a dream, nothing more." I finally gave up and allowed myself to cry. It was pretty stupid of me to think it _wasn't _just a dream. I wasn't even living in Gongaga anymore, for one thing.

I'd been living in the Sector 5 Slums of Midgar for the past year now. My mom had told me to leave Gongaga and go here when she died of some kind of weird sickness. It was one of those deadly things with no known cure. I'm not sure why she wanted me here, but at the same time I never actually questioned her, just went along with it. She had left me with a few things: my dad's old guitar, the bladed staff my dad had wanted me to get on my sixteenth birthday (that I got early because… well, yeah… I'd rather not mention it again)(it also came with something for me to strap it onto my body and all that) , enough money to last me like a week(now I have to live of off whatever I find laying around the streets, whatever I can steal, and occasionally, whatever monsters decide to eat. Sometimes entire wallets.), some different clothes (not dresses, actually), and an orange ribbon. I had taken a pocket knife myself and cut my hair to shoulder length. Since then, it's grown out to chest length, which is actually how I like it.

Once I finished crying, I got up out of bed and got ready. I threw on a green long sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants. Next I slipped on my black combat boots and then proceeded to fix my hair. I picked up my orange bow and tied a small portion of my hair back in it. I looked in the cracked full length mirror that sat in my room. I saw an undersized girl who totally suffered from malnutrition. I picked up my staff and before I walked out the door, I grabbed a silver locket and stuck it in my pocket. I would be wearing it, but there are a few rules I have learned about live around here. One: Steal whatever you can, two: Don't let anything get stolen from you, and three: Don't trust anyone. _Ever._

I didn't take more than two steps when I noticed something one the ground. A ten Gil coin, just begging me to pick it up and buy myself some food. "Well, hello there! Breakfast here I come!" Okay, so it wouldn't get me much, but when you eat as little as I do, a speck of food is a lot. And, who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and find a whole wallet today!

I was just about to hurry towards the market when I saw a two girls, one looked about 8, the other about 12. They looked so sad and hungry. Not to mention they were thin as paper. The older girl looked at me. "Oh-uh, Miss Hoshi, do you have any money? My sister seems like she might actually die if she doesn't eat soon. She hasn't eaten in days. I spent forever trying to find some money, but I couldn't find any." I was rather popular with the younger kids, mainly because I gave them money often. _That's going to kill you one day, Hoshi. _I often thought. But I didn't care. Better me than some little kids, right? I smiled. "Why, it just happens I picked up ten Gil just not too long ago," I said, handing her the money. "Won't get ya much, but it should help her to survive." The girl, whose name was Hana, hugged me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much, Miss Hoshi!" I laughed. "Please, just call me Hoshi." I said. Hana nodded. "Thank you soooo much!" she said, running off to the market. I looked at the younger girl, Lily, Hana's little sister. "It's okay. Do you want me to stay here 'til your sister gets back?" Lily smiled. "Yes please." She said. I smiled and sat next to her. "Your sister will be here soon." I said. Lilly nodded. She looked really bad. Her dark brown hair lost all life as did her light brown eyes. She was, as I said earlier, really thin. And not to mention pale.

Just as I was about to start talking to Lily again, Hana came up to us with a medium-sized roll in her hand. "The man was really nice. This should usually cost a lot more, but he decided to give me a bit of a discount. Lily took it and was about to bite into it, but she stopped. She ripped off a pretty decent sized piece and offered it to me. "Uh, no thanks. You need this." Lily smiled and shook her head. "You found the money, you deserve some food." I knew there was no use arguing, so I held out my hand. She placed the piece of roll in it and then broke of a piece for her sister. "Thank you Hoshi." She said, before devouring what she had left. I ate my piece and Hana at hers. After one last "thank you" (or maybe a few more) I walked off, heading towards my true destination.

After a few minutes, I finally made it where I wanted to be. The old, practically rotting church. I entered slowly and quietly, looking around, as if anything would suddenly change. "Hey, Aerith." I finally said. A girl sitting in front of a patch of flowers turned around and smiled. "Hi Hoshi!" She said. Aerith Gainsborough was my only true friend around here. True, I had all those kids, but they just liked me because I gave them something to eat. Aerith liked me because I was me.

I have to be honest and say that Aerith's cuteness makes me jealous. She has brown hair always tied back in a perfect ponytail, her eyes are the perfect shade of green, and she always wears this adorable white dress. Okay so the dress part doesn't necessarily make me jealous, but I still wish I could be as cute as her. I mean, she could have any guy she wants, possibly. She just never talks to anyone. Why? She's too busy talking to her flowers. No need to read that again, you're not crazy. She is. She even knows how they are feeling and stuff; at least, that's what she says.

"So," I said. "How are the… flowers today?" Aerith smiled. "They're very happy, thank you." Another thing weird was how she managed to grow these flowers. I mean, we're in Midgar! The Slums, no less! The one place you could see flowers in Midgar is the Slums. Crazy, right? Not that it bothered me. The flowers reminded me of happier days in Gongaga. I looked at Aerith, then the flowers, then back at Aerith. "Ya know… I think you'd really like Gongaga. It's got some pretty cool flowers. Aerith just simply shook her head. _Here we go again. _

I know I've said a lot of mean-ish stuff about Aerith and it's probably getting annoying (hey, I did say _something _positive about her, didn't I?) but, I think this is something you need to know. Aerith doesn't want to go above the plate because she's scared of the sky. Once again, you're not crazy, _she _is. I sighed "Not the whole sky thing again," I mumbled. Aerith nodded. "They sky seems really… scary" she said. "Aerith, for the last time, take it from a country girl, there is nothing scary about the sk-"

_Crash!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Ohhhh, suspense... WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**Anyways, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Oh, and UnderdogAngel, I just visited your profile and realized it's your birthday too! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *throws magical cake at you* My bday past while I was grounded. D: It was on October 16th. (Not sure if it's on my profile or notXD)**

**Anyways, I don't have much to say this time sooo, SEE YA!**


End file.
